<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve had no love like your love from nobody (I’d be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint) by aprettyqueerstory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194249">I’ve had no love like your love from nobody (I’d be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyqueerstory/pseuds/aprettyqueerstory'>aprettyqueerstory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lil bit of aftercare, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Katsuki Yuuri Character Study, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is (Not That) Perfect But Yuuri Loves Him Anyway, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri's first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyqueerstory/pseuds/aprettyqueerstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something nagging at Yuuri, something that he couldnʼt stop thinking about lately, and that something had absolutely nothing to do with the little, totally meaningless insignificant fact that he was a twenty-four year old man and he still hadnʼt had sex in his whole life.<br/>Nuh-uh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Yuuri is still a virgin but he has finally decided he wants to have sex with Victor. However, Dense Victor is Dense, so Yuuri decides to talk to him about it once and for all.</p>
<p>(An insight into Yuuri's personality and his relationship with Victor.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ve had no love like your love from nobody (I’d be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>This is my first published fan fiction ever and I'm so excited about it!</p>
<p>First of all, I wanted to say a huge thank you to all my wonderful friends who have showed me their support and excitement from the beginning, when I've first got the idea for this fanfic, and then all the way through the process by reading the WIP and giving me their helpful opinions.</p>
<p>I really hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I really wanted to not only write a character study of Yuuri, but also show my point of view on his and Victor's wonderful relationship, which, although very healty, has its up and downs as any other couple's. But the moral of the story is, Communication Is Important and if these two genuinely talk to each other there's nothing they can't get over, am I right?</p>
<p>So, without any further ado, enjoy the reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something nagging at Yuuri, something that he couldnʼt stop thinking about lately, and that something had absolutely nothing to do with the little, totally meaningless insignificant fact that he was a twenty-four year old man and he still hadnʼt had sex in his whole life.<br/>Nuh-uh.</p>
<p>His inexperience had never actually bothered him that much earlier, even though he knew he was a bit ‘old’ according to certain (very stupid) societyʼs standards. But when you are a professional skater, skating is your life—but your life is also skating. You donʼt have that much spare time when you spend the whole day, six days per week, working your ass off at the ice rink. Yuuri didn’t even have the time to think about him still being a virgin and not having no experience when practice literally occupied 3/4 of his life—imagine if he had the time to be preoccupied with sleeping with the first person within armʼs reach just to say he had finally lost his V-card.</p>
<p>And yet, realisation eventually hit him when Phichit, four years younger than him, and the only friend Yuuri had to compare with at the time, began to make his first experiences at eighteen, fumbling and messing around with anyone he met in a club. Phichit tried multiple times to involve Yuuri in his nights out, but Yuuri had never understood the appeal of going out to hunt for some one-night stand devoid of any emotion and meaning. He learnt, in fact, that not each and every hookup had been all sunshine and rainbows for his best friend.</p>
<p>Phichitʼs very first time was, to say the least, an utter disaster.</p>
<p>It happened with this Diego guy back in Detroit, when Yuuri and Phichit still shared their apartment there. Diego was not very smart, poor guy, and it was not like Phichit could expect much from him, but when he returned to their apartment he looked disappointed all the same. Yuuri was ready to throw hands the very first minute he saw Phichit pulling such a long face, worried that his best friend had been taken advantage of. But then he started to tell what happened and Yuuriʼs bitter remarks about the dude – “<em>Heʼs a white guy, Phichit, Iʼm not even surprised to be honest,</em>” – and everything he had done wrong in his opinion made Phichit laugh so much that he almost forgot about how miserable he was. In the end, Yuuri felt at least a tiny bit relieved at seeing him smile again, even though he couldnʼt help but think that Phichit deserved a way, way better first time.</p>
<p>But now Yuuri was twenty-four, not eighteen, and it was Victor he wanted his very first time to be with, not some random guy he could just laugh at and forget about when everything was over.</p>
<p>He wanted to finally have sex with Victor, he wanted to be more familiar and at ease with his sexuality and learn to feel more at home in his own body— but most importantly, he wanted to do this right.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While Yuuri and Victor were in Hasetsu, there hadnʼt actually been a good opportunity for Yuuri to make clear his <em>horny</em> intentions to Victor.</p>
<p>First of all, he didnʼt feel like doing that sort of stuff within the – literally – paper-thin walls of his family house (much to his younger versionʼs disappointment, who didnʼt see fulfilled his horny teenage fantasies nourished for his idol in the privacy of his bedroom).</p>
<p>(Yuuri had tried so, so hard with his whole being to turn down that little voice in the back of his head that scolded him for not taking the opportunity to christen his old bed.</p>
<p>He was a responsible adult now, after all, wasnʼt he.)</p>
<p>And, to say the truth, his relationship with Victor was still a little bit unstable at the time to take such a big step – at least for Yuuri – when they still had so much to sort out.</p>
<p>Historically, it was no secret that Yuuri had never been in a relationship before. He had struggled to find common ground with Victor and, before that, Yuuri had struggled to wrap his head around the inconceivable fact that Victor wasnʼt going to just abandon him and his skating career after the Grand Prix Final, but that a much stronger, personal, deep and tender connection existed between them instead.</p>
<p>They eventually found a stability of their own, despite the bumps in the road such as misunderstandings that inevitably led to fights. Yuuri would never forget their last fight just before the final in Barcelona, but in retrospect he would say that it had helped them understand each other a little bit better nonetheless.</p>
<p>Firstly, the most important thing Yuuri had learnt was that he didnʼt need to put Victor on a pedestal. For years he idolised the flawless, unearthly creature that was Victor Nikiforov, the living legend of figure skating who seemed to glide on ice as easy as breathing, Yuuri not being able to tear his eyes from him every time he saw him on the television screen, like a sunflower facing the sun. Yuuriʼs Victor—the beautiful, blunt, stubborn, childish at times, passionate, unpredictable, perfect in his imperfection Victor he had come to know was obviously the same man Yuuri had fallen in love with as a kid, but he was also more. He was more than a skating legend; he was more than the pretty smile of the glossy posters Yuuri hung on the walls of his bedroom; but most importantly, albeit quite unbelievably, he was as human as Yuuri was. Victor was far from being perfect and Yuuri had learnt that especially from their fights. Victor didnʼt always say the right thing at the right time, and Yuuri more often than not was so caught up in his own anxious little mind to be able to figure out Victorʼs feelings as well.</p>
<p>But it was undeniable, clear as daylight that the two of them were meant to be. No matter how hard sometimes could get, there was nothing they couldnʼt figure out together by pouring their hearts out to each other.</p>
<p>And so, it was almost a natural conclusion to come to— that Yuuri needed to see first-hand, to literally touch (Pun Intended™) this flesh and bone Victor, to feel and weigh up and ascertain with his very fingertips his human nature and the solidity of his body. And thatʼs exactly why Yuuri wasnʼt afraid to be honest with him about his feelings and desires, even if he wasnʼt a reckless teenager whose mistakes would mean nothing at the end of the day, even if being brave was scary.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After the Grand Prix Final and the exhibition event, Victor and Yurio went back home to St. Petersburg and Yuuri followed them.</p>
<p>With their promise to continue to skate together, Yuuri and Victor began to train with Yakov as their coach for Victorʼs comeback on the ice, this time not alone but with Yuuri by his side as his official partner.</p>
<p>Working together like that, in such a different, yet similar way than when it was Victor coaching Yuuri, had only further cemented their relationship on and off the ice.</p>
<p>Now Yuuri lived with Victor in his apartment, and while living together wasnʼt new for them, it was actually different from living together with Yuuriʼs family under one roof.</p>
<p>Well, to be fair, Makkachin lived with them, but it was a different situation all the same.</p>
<p>Yuuri loved his family, donʼt get him wrong; but the concept of privacy was foreign to them, to say the least.</p>
<p>Victor obviously had never complained about Yuuriʼs family, actually he was madly in love with Hiroko (the feeling was mutual and Yuuri was almost scared of how much they looked like partners in crime when he caught them <em>clearly</em> talking about him behind his back, only to stop abruptly when they noticed his presence), but it was an entirely different thing to sleep with Victor in the same bed without his family whispering about their sonʼs <em>handsome foreign boyfriend who has slept with him last night wink wonk</em> when they saw them getting out of Yuuriʼs bedroom at the same time the next morning.</p>
<p>But now, when it came to privacy, well. They had plenty of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After practice that day they returned home feeling exhausted as per usual, the tiredness that came with the bone deep satisfaction of a hard working day at the rink leaving them feel content nonetheless.</p>
<p>Not always everything went smooth during practice, obviously. Some days were harder than others, leaving them frustrated and wound up at the end of the day no matter how hard they had worked, but that day had been a pretty good one, everything had worked out according to plans and when they got home they decided to order some take-out as a reward (rassolnik had become a favourite of Yuuriʼs among the Russian dishes).</p>
<p>Then they took turns in the shower, Victor going in first. When Yuuri returned from his own long, scalding shower he found Victor laying on the bed wearing just a pair of black bikini bottoms and an old t-shirt, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram on his phone, from the relaxed expression on his face. Yuuri himself was wearing only a pair of black boxers and an oversized t-shirt (<em>maybe</em> stolen from Victor), his hair still a bit damp from the shower. He didnʼt wear his glasses back on, deciding to leave them on the nightstand where they were.</p>
<p>He took a moment to take him in, since Victor didnʼt seem to have noticed his presence yet. These domestic moments in which he could just admire Victor being so relaxed and quiet were so special to him in a way he could not quite put into words.</p>
<p>Victor, whose bubbly and charismatic personality alone was enough to lit up the entire room, looked so quiet and vulnerable in the comfort of his – <em>their</em>, Yuuriʼs traitorous mind suggested – home, and with just Yuuri to witness it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asked Victor, climbing onto the bed and flopping next to him, only for Victor to instinctively extend an arm to wrap it around him, so that Yuuri could gladly rest his head on his chest. There was plenty of room for the both of them on the mattress, but neither of them seemed to care.</p>
<p>“The Yuri Angels are at it again. Now even Otabek seems to have fallen prey to them.” he said, his tone amused. Then he proceeded to show Yuuri the picture he was looking at on his phone: Yurioʼs grumpy face and a rather unimpressed Otabek were in it, surrounded by a small group of smiling Yuri Angels that arranged the signature cat ears on their idolsʼ heads as well. Yuuri snickered at the annoyed expression that Yurio didnʼt fail to wear anytime his crazy fans tried to approach him, only a bit softened by a slight blush dusting his cheekbones for being caught with Otabek.</p>
<p>“They seem to get along so well, donʼt they?” he said.</p>
<p>“You sound a bit as a proud parent, you know,” Victor smiled amused. Then he took a glance at the picture once again, his smile turning a bit soft around the edges.<br/><br/>“But I am happy that Yurio has finally found someone he can trust so much, too. Itʼs not easy to earn Yurioʼs affection, but Otabek is a good kid. Heʼs protective of Yurio, and Yurio has got his back as well.”</p>
<p>“Now, whoʼs the proud parent here,” Yuuri teased him, his smile wide and soft nonetheless.</p>
<p>Victorʼs eyes returned on him, regarding him softly.</p>
<p>Then there was a moment of silence in which the two of them just got lost in each otherʼs eyes, warm, dark chocolate meeting icy blue crystals, an entire silent conversation passing between them.</p>
<p>Then Victor spoke again, “You did good today at practice,” his voice a bit quieter than before, the thought apparently unrelated to their previous conversation. His fingers went to lightly brush away a stray lock of hair from Yuuriʼs forehead, the gold band on his ring finger glinting in the dim light of the bedroom, and Yuuri leaned into the touch. His hair was a bit longer now, and Victor had been letting his hair grow since they had left Hasetsu, too (Yuuri secretly hoped he wouldnʼt cut it for a while).</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Yuuri blushed at the praise. Then, “You did good, too,” he said, a smart grin curving his mouth, making Victor chuckle in amusement.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he responded in kind, the joke light and silly in the air between them, before tilting his head to brush his lips against Yuuriʼs.</p>
<p>Yuuriʼs blush deepened but he gladly returned the kiss, his eyes closing automatically while he enjoyed the warm and fuzzy feeling that spread in his whole chest.</p>
<p>Victor put a hand on his jaw, caressing his skin with his thumb while he kissed him tenderly. He always kissed Yuuri like that, chaste and sweet; but lately, their kisses often turned heated in a matter of seconds, leaving them panting, their eyes dark and glinting with desire, as if kissing wasnʼt enough anymore — in fact, it <em>wasnʼt</em>. It was getting harder and harder to stop there, but neither of them had never gone any further. Apart from Yuuriʼs insecurity, he didnʼt understand why Victor was being so uncharacteristically shy. Yuuri saw the way Victor looked at him. Actually, the whole world had seen Victor literally eating Yuuri with his eyes on international television when he performed Eros. Apart from that, Yuuri had seen sheer desire written all over Victorʼs face whenever their kisses became so needy and desperate, but he had also seen something else in his expression, like he was trying so hard to contain himself, as if Yuuri was some kind of little deer he was afraid to scare away. But Yuuri didnʼt want Victor to hold back anymore, now. So maybe it was time to prove him he was no frightened deer.</p>
<p>So, instead of stopping their kiss where he usually would, Yuuri continued to kiss Victor with more intent, hoping he would get the message. But after a minute, Victor didnʼt seem likely to change the situation, so Yuuri did.</p>
<p>Suddenly he broke the kiss and, with a swift sway of his hips, he straddled Victor.</p>
<p>Now, he was on top of Victor, who was looking at him in surprise. Breathless from their kiss, Yuuri looked back at him, realising in that moment that he had no actual plan. Great. Finally a bold move from him, but to no avail. An awkward silence stretched out between them but, as Yuuri was about to back out, face redder than a tomato, Victor finally spoke.</p>
<p>“What,” he breathed, stretching an arm out to cup his cheek. “You want something, donʼt you? You clearly want something,” he said, a light tease in his tone.</p>
<p>“About time you noticed, <em>Victoru no baka</em>.” Yuuri muttered indignantly, a slight frown crumpling his features. Then his eyes turned more serious, more determined as he tried to ignore his own red cheeks.</p>
<p>“Look, I know Iʼm— <em>inexperienced</em>, but I donʼt want you to think of me as innocent, or as something fragile like glass that you canʼt touch or itʼll break. Iʼm a strong man and I know what I want, and what I w-want is— <em>you</em>, Victor. I think Iʼve shown that to you enough times, but— but you donʼt seem to get it.” he spoke, sounding more disappointed than accusing, even though he hadnʼt meant to sound that way either. He didnʼt want to sound like he thought Victor didnʼt want him in his turn, even though that thought had threatened to break into his head many times.</p>
<p>And there it was, another misunderstanding. But Yuuri didnʼt want to fight, he was just— <em>frustrated</em> and he wanted his intentions to be crystal clear.</p>
<p>“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor breathed, propping himself up on an elbow. “Iʼm so sorry, I didnʼt mean to make you think I donʼt want you. Please, donʼt you ever think that,” he said.<br/><br/>“Looks like I canʼt help to make my feelings be misunderstood, can I,” he smiled a bit self-reproaching.<br/><br/>“I know Iʼm a bit terrible at expressing my own feelings—”</p>
<p>“—A <em>lot</em> terrible,” Yuuri interrupted him.</p>
<p>“—A lot terrible,” Victor accordingly corrected himself. “But I promise Iʼm working on that. Maybe without much success as for now, it seems.” he said, with a small smile.</p>
<p>“But Yuuri, you have to believe me— Iʼve never desired anyone else in my entire life as much as I want you.” he said, the expression in his eyes as serious as ever. Then, he took one of Yuuriʼs hands and put it on his chest, right above his heart, like he would just pull his heart out of his chest and give it to Yuuri if that meant he could finally show his truest feelings.</p>
<p>At that, Yuuri felt his own heart grow three sizes in his chest. Victor could be a bit hard to figure out sometimes, but Yuuri knew he would never lie to him.</p>
<p>But Victor noticed the unspoken question in Yuuriʼs eyes nonetheless, so he went on.</p>
<p>“The only reason Iʼve never tried to go further is because you looked so shy off the ice and I didnʼt want to make things awkward. But Iʼve been a fool. That Yuuri, so coy and shy, and the Yuuri that managed to seduce the whole world and <em>me</em> with his eros, are the same Yuuri at the end of the day, arenʼt they?” he smirked softly, going back to stroke Yuuriʼs blush on his cheekbone with his thumb.<br/><br/>“I know youʼre a strong man— <em>my</em> strong man, so beautiful.” he whispered in such a loving way, making Yuuri blush even harder.<br/><br/>“But most importantly, maybe I just had to ask what it was that you actually wanted.” he added more seriously.</p>
<p>“Consent is important.” Yuuri blurted out.</p>
<p>“Isnʼt it,”</p>
<p>“And you explicitly have mine.” Yuuri said, his eyes firmly locked into Victorʼs that immediately got dark, the reality of their words finally materialising before them.</p>
<p>Yuuri knew Victor hadnʼt meant to hurt him, and that had reminded him once again of the fact that Victor was only human, that even he, sometimes, could be insecure— even if he had to be utterly <em>dense</em> if heʼd really thought Yuuri didnʼt want him. But on the other hand, Yuuri was aware that Victor wasnʼt the only one who had to learn to be more honest and open.</p>
<p>But now, the only thing he wanted to focus on was Victorʼs intense eyes staring hungrily at him, along with the proven fact that he <em>did</em> want him.</p>
<p>So, that time it was Yuuri who leaned in first to start their kiss, their lips now moving with intent against each other.</p>
<p>Victorʼs arms went to encircle his middle and Yuuri buried his hands in the soft strands of his silver hair, getting closer to him until their chests were pressed together. It was perfect, Yuuri melting against Victorʼs body, his hands warm on his hips like two perfect halves of a freshly baked loaf of bread while he let him take the lead of the kiss.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, breathing wasnʼt an option and they eventually had to part to regain some breath.</p>
<p>“I know youʼre not fragile, but I stll want to be sweet on you. I want to take care of you, Yuuri. Can I?” Victor whispered hotly against his lips, the icy blue of his eyes now reduced to a thin ring around his blown pupils.</p>
<p>“Please, Victor. Iʼm all yours, you donʼt have to ask.” he said, maybe sounding a tiny bit needier than necessary but he couldnʼt care less, if the utterly delighted, hungry look in Victorʼs eyes was anything to go by.</p>
<p>“<em>Blya, solnyshko. Yesli by ya tol'ko znal.</em>” Victor growled, his own mother tongue still a bit incomprehensible to Yuuri, but at least he recognised the term of endearment.<br/><br/>“Here,” he said, before he proceeded to help him get rid of his t-shirt so Yuuri lifted his arms above his head.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Yuuri said when Victor reappeared in his field of view.</p>
<p>“Hi,<em>solnyshko</em>,” Victor smiled, taking a minute to admire the view even if he had already seen Yuuri wearing much more less. Then he kissed him again but he stopped after a minute and, before Yuuri could start to worry, he simply said, “Makkachin.”</p>
<p>It took Yuuri a second to realise what he meant and he blushed when he did, the realisation about what was about to happen striking him once again.</p>
<p>“Right,” he said. After a minute, the expectant look on Victorʼs face reminded him he had to eventually move, so he repeated, “Right,” making Victor and then himself laugh while he got off his lap and sit on the bed, feeling the last bit of remaining tension finally ease off of him.</p>
<p>He should feel embarrassed of his own awkwardness— but it was Victor he was about to do this with, and now he found that thought reassuring, if anything.</p>
<p>He looked at Victor while he closed the door to prevent Makkachin from making his appearance at the wrong time. Then, he got rid of his own t-shirt, crossing his arms over his torso and pulling the cloth over his head. He was beautiful, muscular where Yuuri was leaner, all sharp edges where he was softer instead, despite all the hours of hard training.</p>
<p>Yuuri looked at him openly as he climbed back onto the bed, crouching on it. Following his instinct, Yuuri began to slowly trace with the tip of his forefinger Victorʼs prominent collarbone. He traced an imaginary path all the way up to his shoulder and down his arm, marveling at how the simple touch was leaving a trail of goosebumps on Victorʼs translucent skin. Then he took his hand and brought it to his chest, in an open invitation to touch him wherever he wanted, looking sheepishly at him through his long lashes.</p>
<p>Victor didnʼt waste another minute and leaned back into him to kiss his lips once again, using his hand to put a light pressure on Yuuriʼs chest and make him lay back on the mattress. Yuuri complied, instinctively separating his legs to give better access to Victor. The kiss became more and more heated, even more when Victor licked at his bottom lip and Yuuri automatically opened his mouth, giving him access to lick into it, their tongues intertwining, and Yuuri moaned at the taste of him, immediately feeling Victor tense against him at hearing his whines. He tasted like the mint toothpaste they both used and of something else that was entirely only Victorʼs, something that Yuuri could only lead back to the the most familiar and safe thing he knew— <em>home</em>.</p>
<p>Victor broke the kiss when they both ended up out of breath and Yuuri almost whined pathetically at the loss, chasing after his lips. His mouth was swollen and red and a silver string of saliva still connected them, at which Victor cursed in Russian once again, his eyes dark and hungry. He looked as desperate as Yuuri felt, and when he tilted his head again it was to connect his sweet lips to the side of Yuuriʼs throat. He left a couple of kisses against the tender and sensitive skin there, before starting to gently suck at it between his lips. Yuuri couldnʼt help but let out a moan, his hands searching for purpose on the smooth, wide expanse of Victorʼs back, mindlessly tracing the knobs of his spine with his fingertips.</p>
<p>Victor firmly bit on his skin in response, earning another moan from Yuuri.</p>
<p>He never thought he could be a loud person in bed, he was anything but loud in everyday life, but as Victor nipped and kissed languidly at his skin he found he couldnʼt help the little noises that seemed to erupt from the deepest part inside his chest. Also, the mere thought of being <em>marked</em> by Victor like that did things to him he didnʼt think one could ever feel.</p>
<p>Then Victor lapped at the bitten skin to sooth it and Yuuriʼs brain fucking short-circuited. He probably looked already completely fucked out and, God, they hadnʼt even started.</p>
<p>Victor went lower, leaving a path of wet, open mouthed kisses on Yuuriʼs soft skin, all the way down to his throat where he dipped suggestively the point of his tongue in the hollow of it, looking straight at the squirming man underneath him like he wanted to eat him alive and— <em>fuck</em>, he looked so hot Yuuri almost came here and there, practically untouched (not that heʼd last long, anyway; heʼd never been touched like that before and all the sensations were new and even more heightened to him).</p>
<p>Victor went even lower, until he found Yuuriʼs pert, oh-so-sensitive nipples and kissed one, playing with the other one with his fingers, pulling at it and gently rolling the nub between his fingertips while he lapped and sucked at the other. Yuuri gasped at the overwhelming but good, so <em>good</em> sensations and squirmed even more under Victorʼs touches, burying his hands in his hair, not to pull nor to direct him, but holding on for dear life.</p>
<p>“V-Victor...” he whined, feeling impatient and hot all over.</p>
<p>“<em>Bozhe</em>, my beautiful, beautiful Yuuri. You canʼt even image how beautiful you look like this for me,” he whispered, his husky voice making shivers go down Yuuriʼs spine, the praise making him preen a little.<br/><br/>“What is it?” he asked almost too casually, living one last kiss to each of his now swollen and abused nipples.</p>
<p>“<em>Kuso</em>— just— touch me, cʼmon—” he whined impatiently, at which Victor simply hummed, feigning calm as he left a few more kisses on his taut stomach. But Yuuri could see in the hard line of his shoulders the tension buzzing in his own body as well.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Iʼm already touching you, Yuuri,” he teased, looking up at him innocently as he traced the skin just above Yuuriʼs underwear with the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>“Victor, <em>please</em>—” Yuuri groaned in frustration, almost begging, at which Victorʼs eyes glinted hungrily.</p>
<p>So finally, <em>finally</em>, Victor slowly pulled down his underwear, leaving Yuuri with nothing to hide anymore.</p>
<p>Again, it wasnʼt like Victor had never seen Yuuriʼs naked form in its entirety, but obviously the context of the onsen had been a completely different situation.</p>
<p>Yuuri held his breath as Victorʼs eyes took him in, torn between the urge to cover himself up or indulge in the sheer luxury of presenting himself to Victor, chasing the adrenaline coursing in his veins. He was already half hard, his cock filling up and resting against his abdomen, already wet with precum.</p>
<p>“Fuck, youʼre gorgeous, <em>lyubimyy</em>,<em>”</em> he said, clearly affected by the view.<br/><br/>“Prettiest man Iʼve ever seen, all spread out underneath me, just for me. How lucky am I,” he breathed, looking ravenous.</p>
<p>Yuuri swallowed a whine at his praises, subconsciously spreading his legs a bit more.</p>
<p>“I wanna see you too, Victor,” he said, short of breath. Victor seemed surprised by his boldness but pleased nonetheless, so he proceeded to remove his own underwear.<br/><br/>Yuuri felt his mouth watering at the sight of his mostly hardened cock, blushing a bit at that sudden urge. He wanted to trace the perfect V-line of Victorʼs hips with the tip of his tongue, he wanted to taste him on his tongue— <em>God</em>, the want to touch him and taste him everywhere was almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>As if sensing his restlessness, Victor left a chaste, humid kiss on his open mouth, followed by other small kisses on his jaw and neck. Yuuri could feel his hardness pressing against his thigh and when Victor repositioned his hips and started moving against him, oh— <em>oh</em>. He could <em>feel</em> him rutting against his own cock, the friction already so good. Yuuri panted and lift up his hips to meet Victor halfway, but he pinned him on the bed by putting a hand on his hip and Yuuri whined. Victor stretched an arm out to open the nightstand, producing a bottle of lube out of it. It looked unused and Yuuri felt his chest warming up at the thought that maybe Victor had bought a new one to use just with him, instead of using an old one he had already shared with someone else.</p>
<p>Obviously, Yuuri wasnʼt jealous of Victorʼs past lovers, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.</p>
<p>He watched intently as Victor unscrewed the cap of the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of its content on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the gel. Then he finally wrapped his warm, slick hand around Yuuriʼs cock, slowly stroking him to full hardness. Yuuri let his mouth drop open on a silent moan, his lashes fluttering at the electric sensation of a hand beside his own touching him for the first time.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Victor whispered sympathetically.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yuuri panted.</p>
<p>Victor noticed how he was almost struggling to be silent and, “Donʼt hold back. I wanna hear you, Yuuri.” he whispered hotly against his ear, making him shiver. Yuuri finally let out a broken moan while Victor thumbed the head of his cock, massaging his slit from time to time while he stroked him from base to tip.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you donʼt even know the things you do to me, Yuuri. You donʼt know how long Iʼve wanted to touch you like this, to hear your sweet sounds, to see how pleasure looked like on you. My imagination didnʼt do you justice at all.” Victor said, his accent thicker than usual, his voice all raspy with want. Did he— had he just admitted he <em>fantasised</em> about Yuuri?</p>
<p>“What,” he said, noticing surprise written all over Yuuriʼs face.<br/><br/>“You really thought I didnʼt think about all the fun things I would do to my beautiful, hot boyfriend when he looks like <em>this</em>? Thatʼs a bit naive of you, Yuuri~” he smirked mischievously, not stopping to move his hand on him for a second. Yuuri just moaned in response and arched his back off the bed. He was turned on beyond belief and he already felt dangerously close to the edge, but he didnʼt want it to finish so soon— actually he didnʼt want Victor to take his hands off him ever.</p>
<p>“<em>Nnngh</em>— Victor, <em>more</em>—” he whined, his own accent bleeding through into his voice. At that, Victorʼs hand slowed in pace and Yuuri almost shouted in frustration if it werenʼt for the pensive look he saw in his eyes.</p>
<p>He seemed to think quickly about something and he eventually took his hand off of Yuuri altogether.</p>
<p>“Shh, patience,” Victor soothed him when he made a noise akin to that of a wounded animal, briefly kissing his lips to make it up to him.</p>
<p>He got back in hand the bottle of lube and took Yuuriʼs hand, this time squeezing a dollop right on Yuuriʼs fingertips.</p>
<p>Yuuri instinctively warmed it up between his fingers the way he had seen Victor doing earlier, at which Victor smiled his approval, making him blush a bit.</p>
<p>“Here,” Victor murmured, guiding his hand and urging him to wrap it around both their shafts. Victor squeezed his own hand around his and made a show of moving them together, Yuuriʼs wide brown eyes fixed on the utterly erotic sight of the two of them enclosed in their fists like that.</p>
<p>“O-oh,” he moaned, “Fuck,” throwing back his head, his toes curling at the feeling while he wrapped a leg around Victorʼs waist, which he immediately grabbed to hold it in place.</p>
<p>He heard Victor growl in response, the deep sound vibrating through his chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just like that.” he encouraged him while Yuuriʼs hand found a rythm, leaving him to go on without his help, placing his free hand on the bed by the side of Yuuriʼs head for leverage.</p>
<p>“So good for me, honey, so good,” he said.</p>
<p>Now Yuuri couldnʼt control anymore the high pitched, loud moans steadily escaping from his lips, his broken, almost feminine voice unrecognisable to his own ears. He sounded so <em>obscene</em> he would feel embarrassed if only his brain wasnʼt reduced to a warm puddle of pleasure.</p>
<p>Then Victor literally started to <em>fuck</em> his fist, the pressure and friction against Yuuriʼs cock even sweeter like that, while his hips sensually moved back and forth as if mimicking the way they would if he had been inside of Yuuri instead.<br/><br/>The thought alone was enough to send him over the edge while he heard Victor mutter against his ear, “Yeah <em>solnyshko</em>, cum for me, <em>fuck</em>— let me see it,” and so he obliged, his body convulsing as white hot pleasure coursed through his body, hitting him in powerful waves while he spurted all over his fist and himself, probably chanting Victorʼs name out loud shamelessly.</p>
<p>The pleasure was so intense that for a moment he forgot anything else existed beside them, the entire world narrowed to the space his body and Victorʼs occupied on the bed, so close to each other it was overwhelming in the best possible way. He slowly came back down from his high just in time to witness Victor reach his own orgasm, which he encouraged with a string of <em>yesyesyes</em> that escaped from his lips. Victor was panting, his forehead resting on Yuuriʼs as they got lost in each otherʼs eyes. Then he suddenly tensed and Yuuri milked his cock through his release, leaving out his own spent and hypersensitive cock, whimpering sympathetically when he felt his cum wetting his hand and splashing all over his own abdomen. The blissed out expression on Victorʼs left Yuuri breathless, his long silver lashes fluttering close and his soft mouth opening around a silent moan, his broad shoulders tense while he hunched over Yuuriʼs body.</p>
<p>Slowly, Victor reopened his eyes, immediately meeting Yuuriʼs. He practically launched himself forward on his lips, kissing him fervently and making Yuuri gasp in surprise. Then he started kissing him all over his face, making him laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“Victor, wha—”</p>
<p>“My Yuuri, my beautiful, beautiful Yuuri, <em>lyubov moya</em>, so sweet for me,” he said in between the kisses, making him blush and laugh harder, pure bliss filling up his heart to the brim.</p>
<p>Victorʼs eyes crinkled as he looked at Yuuri in adoration, as if he hung all the stars and the moon up in the sky— almost as if that had been <em>his</em> first time, rather than Yuuriʼs.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Yuuriʼs heart had never stopped beating like crazy but now, feeling high on all the good endorphins still flowing through his body.</p>
<p>“<em>Victoruuuu</em> no, Iʼm all sticky, stop please!” he said, not able to use his dirty hands to bodily stop him, which reminded him of <em>what</em> they were covered in, along with his abdomen, and he felt himself flush a bit.</p>
<p>“Okay, wait here,” Victor said chirpy, before sliding off the bed and taking away with him all the warmth, which left Yuuri shivering and almost sad at the loss. Yuuri couldnʼt help but steal a glance at his perfectly firm, plush butt as he went to the bathroom, the muscles of his back shifting attractively as he moved.</p>
<p>As he heard the sound of the water running, Yuuri stared at the ceiling with the biggest, silliest smile on his face, feeling a bit like a teenager in love.</p>
<p>Victor had been <em>perfect</em>. He had been slow and gentle but attentive, making Yuuri feel everything but without overwhelming him.</p>
<p>He couldnʼt think of a sweeter first time with anyone else, couldnʼt wish for a better person than Victor to make this experience with. He felt so happy and content and satisfied in a way only skating had made him feel so far. He could almost cry with the overwhelming joy he felt.</p>
<p>When Victor returned, Yuuri was still smiling like a fool but he didnʼt mind.</p>
<p>“What got you smiling like that, <em>solnyshko</em>?” Victor smiled too, joining him on the bed again. He casually started cleaning him up of the spunk that had started to dry uncomfortably on in skin with a towel wet with warm water, gently dabbing at his skin and making Yuuri feel taken care of— feel <em>loved</em>.</p>
<p>“You,” he answered in the cheesiest way.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Victor giggled, making Yuuri giggle himself, all silly and happy. When Victor dabbed the towel between the webs of his hand and on each and every of his fingers he blushed, his own golden band glinting knowingly in the process. As soon as he finished and got rid of the towel, Yuuri caught him by surprise by tackling him down on the bed and straddling him, mimicking the situation where it all had started earlier.</p>
<p>“Youʼre having way too much fun with this, arenʼt you,” Victor smiled, his eyes lit up in sheer adoration.</p>
<p>“Mhmh,” Yuuri crossed his wrists behind Victorʼs neck to get closer, leaving a sloppy kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>“You know, you scrunch your nose and you shut your eyes hard when you cum.” Victor said when they lips parted.</p>
<p>“What? I donʼt scrunch my nose.” Yuuri said indignantly.</p>
<p>“Yes you do, and itʼs so cute. Youʼre beautiful and I love it. I love <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, <em>Victoru no baka</em>.” he said, letting Victor kiss him to his heart’s content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Victoru no baka: Stupid Victor</p>
<p>Blya, solnyshko. Yesli by ya tol'ko znal: Fuck, sunshine. If only I had known.</p>
<p>Solnyshko: sunshine</p>
<p>Bozhe: God</p>
<p>Kuso: shit</p>
<p>Lyubimyy: love</p>
<p>Lyubov moya: my love</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't know Russian, so any mistake is Google Translate's fault, sorry not sorry.</p>
<p>Edit: thank you for kindly suggesting more accurate Russian translations!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you want, you can follow me on my super messy, multilingual, multifandom Twitter: @KANEKIsSMELL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>